Paint my skies, Rainbow
by xmokomokox
Summary: To him, she was like a rainbow. So many colours, so many faces, yet so beautiful all the same. Yamamotoxoc yamamoto oc 80oc HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Character pairings: yamamoto x oc**

**Gahh this is my very first fanfic! I'm kind of nervous but I hope there aren't much grammatical errors!**

**Do review (: all sorts of feedback are welcome. **

**Lastly, just enjoy!**

**Update: thanks to ****velociraptorVENOM** **for the review that Yamamoto doesn't suit this. After reading through I kind of agree! I like yamamoto anyway (:**

**And to omgpink, I found out red eyes aren't supposed to be so common! (: I'll go change the colour, and the orbs thing.**

**So to all my dear readers, I'm really sorry its not a Hibarixoc thing anymore. But I can promise it'll be as interesting so do continue reading! Thanks a lot!**

**-moko **

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me. The only things that belong to me are my dearest OC and my story! (: ask if you wanna take anything out of it. Thanks!**

* * *

To him, she was like his rainbow. So many colours, so many faces, yet so beautiful all the same.

* * *

"Hey Maki-chan! Slow down a little would you?"

"I'm not going to wait for slow pokes like Yui! Hurry up, or the swing will be taken!"

"Ahh, you're in such a rush! You go ahead first and help me save a swing! I'll catch up with you later!"

With that, the faster girl ran off ahead, leaving the slower one far behind.

The little girl sighed, her golden hair swaying slightly in the wind. Right now, she only wanted to stare at the cherry blossoms in full bloom. Swings could wait, flowers could not.

She began to twirl around the streets, staring up at the pink trees.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Turning at random corners and staring at the sakura trees, it was not long before she got lost.

She was kind of clumsy and getting lost wasn't a first.

"oh no, maki-chan will definitely scold me later. " she worried, looking around for any signboards. Unfortunately, there weren't any in the vicinity.

Suddenly, she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Hey little kitten, lost? Let me guide you around, heheh."

She spun around, her golden locks whipping in the wind. Then, her eyes widened as she saw a dirty middle-aged man staring lustfully at her. He was laughing and advancing, like an evil villain in those cartoons she saw. With a few steps backwards, she was cornered, back against the wall, with no escape.

"what do you want from me?" her voice quivered slightly. She then tripped over her own legs and landed on the floor.

"Heh, I just want to catch a little lost kitten," the Filth smirk at her. In his eyes she saw desire, temptation, and everything that signaled she was in deep trouble.

"you're mine!"

"Let go of her!" A little boy's voice resounded.

The Filth turned around, eyeing the little boy in front of him. "You, talking to me?" He laughed out loud. "Worried for your little girlfriend huh?"

The girl's eyes widened as she stared and the little boy with his hands curled in fists. It was a weird combination. But what weirder was seeing the little boy take on the Filth. It was a joke, like a mouse fighting an elephant.

"I'm… going to… to kill you! Let her go if you know what's best for you!"

"Che, fine fine. I'm not going to waste my time on you kids." The Filth said, as he ran off out of the alley.

* * *

"You alright?" The little boy peered down at the frightened girl. "He's gone now, you're going to be safe."

"You… you're not the man's accomplice are you? They often do that in shows… pretending its safe and then capturing me again later!"

The boy was shocked at her words. It was rather laughable, yet plausible all at the same time. He started to chuckle. Seeing him laugh, she let her guard down and laughed along as well.

"haha silly me. Don't think of getting all chummy with me now though just because you saved me there! I'm strong okay!" the girl then snapped back at him, she reached out her hand, signaling to shake his.

"My name's Yui! Ayuzawa Yui! What's your name?" Yui said.

He reached out to shake her hand and replied, "Yamamoto Takeshi! Let's be friends!"

"hmm…Yamamoto? Alright, I allow you to be my friend from today onwards! Aren't you glad you met me!" Yui continued laughing. "Let's go play with swings! My friend saved one for me! As long as you can bring me to the playground, heh. It's not like I'm lost or anything!"

"Alright! Come on lets go before it gets dark."

It was pretty ironic though, that she said he should be the one glad he met her, cause she was really glad she met him.

* * *

Days of joy and laughter continued. Yui would meet Yamamoto after school everyday at the same old playground. Together, they played swings and slides till the skies turned blue. At times, they would get more adventurous and try to find more playgrounds. At others, they would just sit around and talk about their dreams for the future.

"Hmm, I don't know what I want to be when I grow up! I like playing baseball though." Yamamoto smiled like a little kid. Oh, he is a little kid.

"Chey, bakamoto is really an idiot huh. " Yui asked him. He got pretty used to her calling him that nickname and chuckled playfully.

"When I get older, I think I want do something exciting! Like fighting Mafiaso! HAHAH!" Yui said.

Yamamoto laughed a little at her weird dreams. She was weird, always acting tough, but so cute when she laughed innocently.

* * *

Time flew past, in a few years she was already 8.

On the day before her 9th birthday, she had something to confess to little Yamamoto.

"Hey Yamamoto-kun. I've got something I need to tell you." She said slowly, her voice soft but certain. He was shocked, she didn't call him yamamoto unless it was really something important.

"Hnn?" was his reply.

"I'm going to fly off, tomorrow at night." Yui said, her hands fidgeting slightly with the hem of her shirt. She then looked up straight into his face and said, "I'll be going to Italy to pursue my dreams."

His eyes widened, shock written all over his face. "Oh, I see. Will you be coming here tomorrow?" Yamamoto said, trying to force a laugh, but he couldn't really do what he did best here. He didn't want her to go off just like that.

"Hmm.. maybe! It depends on whether I've finished packing what I need to!" Yui smiled at Yamamoto, her hazel eyes sparkling. He could tell she was sad, but she wasn't going to let their encounter become a teary one. It was also really rare that she smiled so beautifully.

He nodded and stood up. "Well, have a safe journey and a good life in Italy. Don't get lost again!" Yamamoto said, turning his back to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going! It may be my last day here and you're leaving so early?" she pouted, her voiced raised.

"I've got something to do.." Yamamoto whispered. "See you soon, if you ever return! Bye Yui," He walked further and further away, until he was no more.

She stared at the retreating figure, her eyes blurred. "That idiot, I wanted to spend this last day with him…"

* * *

"Hey Yui hurry up, the plane will leave at night so we've got to leave in the evening!"

"Alright! I need to go somewhere first! Will be back soon!" Yui shouted, bolting out of her house, her hand grabbing a something tightly.

_Please let him be there._

* * *

Yamamoto ran towards the playground as soon as his classes ended. He checked his pockets twice to make sure the box was still there.

_Please let her be there._

* * *

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, all the way to the playground. When she arrived, she scanned the swings and slides, all for a black-haired boy.

But he wasn't there.

Yui turned, preparing to leave. The heavens weren't going to let her have a happy 9th birthday. She started to run, but she tripped, her knees landing on the sand.

"Yui! YUI!"

She whipped her head round at a distinct familiar voice.

"Where were you! I was looking for you!" Yui screamed, exhilarated.

"You alright? Do your knees hurt?" Yamamoto asked, concerned.

"Nahh, it's sand! Tsk, bakamoto you're so late!"

"Sorry I'm late! But I won't be late for this," Yamamoto said, handing her a neatly wrapped box. "Happy Birthday, Yui! Come on, open it!"

"You actually remembered? Oh bakamoto, I'm pretty shocked!" She said softly, taking it with her small fingers. Her vision slowly blurred a little, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry. She was a strong girl! Holding back her tears, she opened the box. In it, lay a white silk ribbon attached to a bell.

"It's amazing, thank you so much bakamoto-kun! Haha!" she breathed, and hugged him tightly, causing his face to go red.

"It's… nothing. Just so you can… err, remember when you're in Italy!" Yamamoto stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest. "You can ring the bell if you're lost… and I'll be there."

"Haha that's silly how are you going to do that, teleport? Oh! I have something for you too!" Yui said, releasing him from her embrace. "Here!" She said, handing him a over-sized baseball bat. On it, were the words _Yamamoto Takeshi's awesome friend, Ayuzawa Yui_.

"Hey its pretty big! Thank you, Yui!" Yamamoto said, laughing with his shiny white teeth showing.

"Hmpf, it's for you to keep playing baseball when you grow up! You've got to become some professional someday and score six consecutive home runs okay!" Yui

"YAY, this birthday is pretty awesome, despite it being with bakamoto! Thanks a lot Yamamoto-kun, for everything. Can I just ask for one last request?"

He stared at the little girl before him and nodded his head. She looked into his brown eyes, piercing it with her hazel ones.

Gosh, how could he not realise how pretty her eyes were?

"Can you promise me that whatever happens, even when we're old, you'll still stay by my side and be my friend when we meet again?" Yui stared at Yamamoto, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course! I'll show you those consecutive home runs next time! And you've gotta be that mafia you were talking about." Yamamoto replied.

"Hah, that's silly! You're always so silly! But alright then, it's a promise! Whoever breaks it will have to swallow a thousand needles! See you again, Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yui smiled, and waved at him. She was so bright, just like the moon in the night sky.

He stared at her back, her long golden hair swaying in the wind. He would remember her, not just those colourful hazel eyes, but also how she never failed to make him laugh with her weird antiques and clumsiness.

They would change in time. He was going to be a dashing baseball ace in his school, admired by a bunch of fangirls. She would become even more beautiful, yet deadly, like a rose.

Everything was going to change. All but one.

He would never forget how those golden streaks rode the wind, complementing those hazel orbs.

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished the prologue! This is tough work. It was pretty long though, unexpectedly!**

**Help me review, thank you! **

**Update, her eyes are hazel now, and I'm only going to use orbs for the last line cause its boring if I just use eyes!**

**-moko**


	2. the Meeting

**Chapter 2: the Meeting**

**:D to all my readers, if you didn't see the first chapter's note, the story has kind of changed to yamamotoxoc! Sorry! But I felt yama would suit Yui better. (:**

**But of course, its always open to changes! Please tell me if you preferred the other one hehe. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Update, I've changed the colour of her eyes after finding out red eyes are really rare! Like weird. And hazel would suit her just fine, cause it has many different colours hued with it.**

**-moko.**

**

* * *

**

"So I'm actually back here again huh, after 5 years." The girl smiled to herself.

"What, little girl, you got a problem with coming back again?" Her older brother teased.

She shook her head and stared at the cherry blossoms outside. Her golden locks falling perfectly to frame her face. Her hazel eyes were dully staring at the trees outside.

"Nah, I've finally decided to come here to start a fresh anyway. I was just thinking of some past memories."

**

* * *

**

"Yo Tsuna! Good morning!" A tall boy greeted the shorter one, laughing as he walked.

"Ahh, Yamamoto. Good morning!" Tsuna replied.

"What do you think you're doing, talking so casually to Juudaime like that!" A silver-haired-gangster-look-a-like demanded from Yamamoto.

"Haha! It's fine isn't it? Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully. "You're still calling him the tenth boss huh, Gokudera!"

"That's because he is! ARGHH a stupid baseball freak like you would never understand that!" Gokudera shouted, causing a few heads to turn in the classroom.

"Maa maa, calm down kay!"

"Class, calm down, lessons are going to start soon!" The homeroom teacher announced.

**

* * *

**

"Namimori Middle School huh.. Sounds like a weird place." The golden-haired girl said, as she walked along the corridors. Everyone was staring at her, as if she were some caged exotic new species in the zoo. It would have been because of her looks, she guessed.

Standing at a height of 157cm, she was considered average. But her body was so small and petite, it was as if a strong gust of wind would blow her away.

Her golden hair and hazel eyes caught the most attention though. Due to her mixed descent, her hair was blonde. Her hazel eyes was brown, hued with streaks of yellow and green. At times, some would even say blue. Hazel eyes are due to a combination of Rayleigh scattering and a moderate amount of melanin in the iris's anterior border layer. Therefore, it often shits in colour from light brown to dark-golden green, sometimes even the lightest shades of blue.

Enough with the Scientifics, she already stood out by her appearance, who knew how crazy her character was?

She was instructed to wait outside this classroom till the teacher called her to come in. So she just stood outside, staring into blank space.

"Today, we have a new transfer student," the teacher mentioned. "you may come in now."

She slid the door open, but as she tried to walk in, her skirt got trapped in the door handle. How clumsy can she get?

"ahh, what's with this thing!" she cursed under her breath, yet loud enough for the teacher to hear.

Finally getting her skirt out, the teacher ahem-ed, and she got the cue to introduce herself.

Something she wasn't really good at. In fact, she hated this bit.

"Err…hi? I'm Ayuzawa Yu- ah!" She stuttered, biting her tongue.

The class tried to contain their laughter, not wanting to scare the new kid. Guys were staring at her intently, plotting on how to get her number. Girls on the other hand, were scheming on how to ask her about the secrets of getting a beautiful face.

"AHH gosh. Ayuzawa Yui! I'll write it on the blackboard!" She exclaimed in desperation. Her impression of being a friendly approachable girl was completely crushed. The classroom gasped in silence.

After screeching on the blackboard, the teacher shoved the embarrassed girl and asked her to sit next to Yamamoto and Tsuna. She yawned and walked over to her seat, not realising how hard Yamamoto was staring at her.

He continued staring for a good 5 minutes, looking from the shiny-gold-blond on her head, to her now dull green eyes, then to her scrawny body-size. She noticed him staring, but mistook it for scrutinizing, something common for locals to do when they see foreigners.

Finally, "What do you want? I'm Japanese okay, stop staring." She opened her mouth and stifled a yawn.

"Hey, are you… Yui?" He finally asked.

"Of course I'm Yui, are you stupid?" She stopped yawning and opened her eyes. "I just introduced mys- oh my OH MY WHAT?" Yui shouted, standing up and pushing the chair away violently. The whole class turned craned their necks to see what happened, including the teacher.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI? What, why, how- no ah!"

"Calm down calm down! Haha! That's why I was asking if you're Yui!" He smiled innocently, scratching his head.

"oh my okay calm down, this has got to be a dream what's bakamoto doing in front of you in the first place oh my god oh my god I should pinch myself maybe that would , ouch. It isn't a dream." Yui rattled on, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Erm Ayuzawa-san, I see how you're stunned and all, but could you please sit down? We're in the middle of home room now.." The teacher sighed.

"Eheheh.. oops sorry." Yui scratched the back of her head and let out an embarrassed laugh. Everyone would start thinking I'm a total weirdo now.

"Heh! Same old clumsy Yui! Your behaviour is so yui-like, I couldn't help but notice." Yamamoto chuckled, vaguely aware all his fangirls were staring at him.

"Shh! I'll deal with you later, bakamoto. Right now, I don't want to get on anyone's bad side on the first day of school! She hushed him immediately.

**

* * *

**

"It's finally lunch!" Yui exclaimed, stretching her hands.

"Hey, errm.. my name's Kyoko! And she's Hana. Would you like to come join us for lunch, Yui-chan?" An orange haired girl stood in front of Yui, brandishing the sweetest smile ever. "We can even go for a tour around the school!"

Yui felt pretty shocked someone would still want to be her friend after all those embarrassing things she did! Yet inside, she felt a warm feeling in her chest. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all, _she thought to herself.

"Sure!" Yui responded, flashing Kyoko and Hana and small smile.

"Ahh! Yui-chan you're cute! See Hana, she's a nice girl afterall!" Kyoko exclaimed.

_So they did think I was weird after all…_

**

* * *

**

After lunch, they returned to have lessons. She was anxious not to leave a bad impression on anyone. Her dreams of not wanting to annoy anyone was soon crushed near the end of the day.

"Ayuzawa Yui from class 2-A, report to the disciplinary committee's room after school today." A harsh voice resounded from the public address system.

"What's that supposed to be?" she turned to ask Tsuna.

"Oh no, its Hibari-san! He's the disciplinary committee's head! And he's really scary! Don't ever anger him!" Tsuna replied, shaking from head to toe.

"Ahh, some bully using the façade of a disciplinary head huh. Oh by the way what's your name?" Yui asked as a measure of respect. She wasn't really interested in this boring looking guy anyway. Or any other guy in the school, for that matter.

"Oh, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Just call me Tsuna."

*Ding dong dang dong*

"Alright Tsuna-san. I'm off to meet the big boss! Bye." Yui waved and rushed off.

"She's your friend Yamamoto?" Tsuna turned to the spikey haired boy.

"Uh huh! We're childhood friends! What a coincidence! Ahahah!" Yamamoto started laughing. "I'll get going for my baseball training now! See you tomorrow, Tsuna!"

**

* * *

**

*knock knock*

"Err, I'm Ayuzawa Yui!"

No response. She took that as an invitation to go into the room and stepped in brazenly. It was devoid of people, so she took this chance to look around. A bad move, even for a transfer student.

"wow, this looks cool." She exclaimed, playing with the stuff on the table.

"What do you think you're touching?" The door slid open.

At the entrance, she noticed a raven-haired youth standing there. He looked older than she was, in any case. He had a black jacket slung on his shoulders, and a red and yellow band clipped on his sleeve.

So that's the main evil villain browser huh. He looks pretty normal to me, Yui thought to herself.

"Hmm, looking around the room? Is it wrong of me to do that?" Yui stated, matter-of-factly.

"You will not do this again, you hear me? As a new student here, I will forgive you. I am Hibari Kyouya, the disciplinary committee's head." He said in a cold and harsh tone.

"Depends on my mood," She said, not really interested in what he was saying.

"Dyed hair is not allowed in school, and take off those colour contacts. And that white ribbon with a bell, are you a cat?"

"My hair is naturally blond! And my eyes are hazel to begin with! Its not so colourful because I want it to be! It's hazel, and hazel eyes have many shades, silly!" Yui explained, like she was talking to a little kid. She started getting irritated with him, and let off a bit of a killing aura.

"What did you just say?"

"Errm nothing! If that's all you want, I'll be leaving now!" Ayuzawa immediately reverted back to normal, attempting to smile to calm the pissed prefect.

"Herbivore, one more thing. Abide by all the rules, or I would have to punish you." He sneered.

"Okay, okay I get it. Bye!" She shouted, walking off. "and good riddance!" cursing under her breath.

"…interesting prey."

**

* * *

**

She walked back to the classroom to grab her bag. Outside, the sky was already tinted with orange and red streaks, and the blazing orange sphere was slowly setting. The clouds yellowish, a pretty sight to behold.

"Oh dear, look at the time! Kaoru will definitely get mad at me for not preparing dinner!" Yui said to herself. She grabbed the bag and was about to close the windows, when suddenly something flew in.

Baseball.

"Oh my our ball!"

"I'll go get it! You guys can pack up and get ready to leave!" A cheerful voice shouted.

"urghh, that idiot!" Yui said.

After a while, the door was pushed open violently and a sweaty Yamamoto rushed in.

"Aww man, where did that ball go!"

"Looking for something?" The pretty blond held up the dirty ball in her hands. She sat with her legs crossed, perfectly poised on the table.

"Oh! YUI! Did the ball hit you or anything?" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck

"YES! AND IT HURTS! Bakamoto, you're lousy!" She shouted. Then her eyes darted to what he held in his hand.

It was a old and battered baseball bat, but on the handle were the visible words, _Yamamoto Takeshi's awesome friend, Ayuzawa Yui."_

"you.. still keep that?" Yui whispered, barely audible.

"Of course! It such an important present after all! You're not one to scold me anyway! Look at the ribbon on your neck!"

"Urghh, this is just! I, err, like wearing ribbons!" Yui said, getting a little flustered. She wasn't an emotional person after all.

"Haha! Yeah whatever it is, I'm glad you still keep it! Knowing Yui, you'd probably throw away anything I give you! Haha!"

"…It's not like that." Those words accidentally escaped her mouth. "I mean! Argh! I'm not such an ungrateful person!"

"Hai, hai! Want to go home together? We live around the same area anyway!" Yamamoto asked Yui, smiling as usual.

"After you get changed out of your sweaty jersey! I'll see you at the gate."

"Okay!" He laughed heartily, and rushed out of the classroom.

"that idiot, hasn't really changed much has he?"

**

* * *

**

**YAY this is the REAL DEAL for the second chapter! HAHA. **

**I hope yamamoto's not too OoC or anything! **

**(: R&R thank you very much! Your every opinion counts!**

**&moko.**


	3. Snippets from the Rooftop

**Chapter 3: Snippets from the rooftop.**

**And I'm back! I'm updating really fast, cause I don't think I'll be updating till next week. (: I sound like some manga artist, but I think I'll get my chapters up on a weekly basis from now on.**

**Do tell me if anything's wrong, kkthxbye!**

**&moko.**

**

* * *

**

Let's refreshed the memory, cause it's a weak thing, Yamamoto and Yui were walking home.

**

* * *

**

"So you're really back huh, Yui!" Yamamoto asks curiously. "What were you doing in Italy for 5 years?"

"That's a se-cr-et," Yui says, placing her finger on her lips playfully. "How about you? How's life in school? I see you've got lots of admirers around."

"Haha what admirers? Those girls are just my friends! Though I don't really know their names.. ehehe" He grinned sheepishly.

"You're popular aren't you! Baseball ace! Tsk, how can someone so stupid be so popular? Then Tsuna would hit the charts, second after you if we rate by stupidity."

"Haha! Aww come on, don't say that!" He joked around.

"Hmpf. So how's your dad's sushi shop?" Yui asked.

"Same old, same old! I can make sushi now though!" Yamamoto said proudly, placing his hand on his chest.

"Hm. Make me some tomorrow, I'll judge if you can make sushi or not." Yui said, her eyes looking straight into his. It was yellow now, kind of like twinkling stars.

"Haha alright, alright! I'll trade my sushi for your home-made bento then!"

"It's going to be a loss on my part."

"Huh why? I'll make more sushi, it definitely would be more than the size of your bento!"

He totally misunderstood that meaning, gosh he's so dense.

"Hmpf, who said I was going to trade with you? I've arrived, bye!" Yui immediately cut him off and ran into the huge building.

"Heh so you stay in this apartment now huh? Look's pretty comfortable! Say hi to Kaoru for me! Bye!" He waved excitedly.

"He's such a kid sometimes…" She sighed, smiling to herself. _Being such a cute kid wasn't that bad anyway.. _Wait cute? Oh my no I didn't just say that.

**

* * *

**

The next day, she rushed to school early in the morning to not get caught late by "Browser".

She went straight into class, but noticed that a bag was already next to hers.

"AH Yui, good morning! You're really early today!" A familiar voice boomed.

"Oh gosh, I'm really unlucky today huh. And why are you here so early?" She sighed softly.

"I've got baseball training! But it's over now and I'm just coming in to cool down."

"bakamoto, go somewhere else! I want my alone-time-cum-beauty-sleep!" She wasn't in a good mood early in the morning. Kaoru totally burnt the bread he was supposed to toast, and spilled the jam over the table. He's definitely her older brother, being just as clumsy.

"Maa maa, I won't disturb you then! Let me stay here though!"

"URGHH. DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE!" She screamed. _I'm definitely coming later tomorrow._

**

* * *

**

*ding* And it's lunch time.

"Hey, Yui-chan, Kyoko and I have to go run some errands for the teacher today, so we can't have lunch with you, sorry!" Hana smiled, as she and Kyoko ran out of the classroom.

"What a rush. Ah, I'll just have lunch on the roof myself."

Upon reaching the roof, she sees 3 patrons of the roof, already sitting there.

"Hey Ayuzawa! Want to join us for lunch?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"Yeah! Come on sit here!" Yamamoto shifted a little, ushering you over to sit next to him.

While Gokudera was busy mumbling about "fine if Juudaime says so," Yamamoto smiled and said, "Hey, here's the sushi I promised you! I'll be taking that bento!"

He snatches away the bento like a kid, grinning from ear to ear. Yui opens the box that he throws her and stares at the sushi.

"Wahh, Yamamoto you made this? It looks tasty!" Tsuna exclaimed, peering into the box.

"Are you serious? I believe this is actually supposed to be deemed inedible." Yui said critically, Gokudera nodding next to her.

"Oh come on, try one at least before saying that Yui!" Yamamoto smiles, already on his third rolled egg in her bento. "By the way, this is good stuff Yui! When did you learn to cook like that? It's really delicious!"

"tsk, flattering the judge before a the tasting isn't going to get you any good marks! Alright then, itadakimasu!" Yui grunts, picked up a sushi from the box. The sushi were all weirdly shaped, some bigger, some with filling spilling out like a volcano.

But it actually tasted good. Like actual sushi.

"mm.. It doesn't actually taste as bad as I expected. But it doesn't look appetising at all. I can only give you 51 marks for this standard!" She criticised, before reaching out unconciously for another one.

Yamamoto snatches the box away and says, "Haha if its 51 marks, I'm not going to let you eat it!" He laughs like a naughty first grader. "And its all going into your stomach anyway, doesn't make a difference how it looks as long as I made it with sincerity right!"

Yui starts to pout like a kid too, "I'm not going to add any marks! A passing grade's good enough! Now pass me that bento or I'm going to steal your juice!"

"Ahh, you 2 sound like little kids!" Gokudera shouts. "DAMMIT keep quiet already!"

From Tsuna's point of view, he had to agree with Gokudera. The two of them were like small toddlers squabbling over food. Yamamoto, in one hand was raising the bento up and down, the other pressing Yui's forehead to prevent her from getting the bento. Yui was thrashing her hands about wildly.

It seems like a cat fight, mused Tsuna.

"Shut up, herbivores. You're crowding."

**

* * *

**

**And that's chapter 3! I'll save the rest for chapter 4, which will be out soon :D **

**Btw, reviews do make chapters appear faster! It's like magic!**

**HAHA. **

**Tatas~**

**-moko.**


	4. The Big Bad Boss Battle

**Chapter 4: The big bad boss battle.**

**Yes and we're finally at our fourth chapter! **

**So far, I hope Yamamoto isn't OoC, or anything else. (:**

**Enjoy this awesome new installment. :3 btw, the title is such a lovely alliteration.**

**

* * *

**

"Shut up, herbivores. You're crowding."

Ayuzawa Yui gave a yelp. Behind Yui stood a dark shadow, his face wrote "I'm going to bite you all to death." And nothing about him looked pleased. When did he ever looked pleased with her anyway?

"EHHH? Hibari-san! Why are you here?" Tsuna started shaking like a little boy afraid of his mother.

"Teme, if you ever land a finger on Juudaime, I wont forgive you!" Gokudera shouted, whipping out his dynamites from nowhere. It's all lit and ready to explode.

"Maa maaa, calm down everyone! Hibari and Gokudera lets all make peace!" the cheerful baseball player said, unknown to how tense the whole atmosphere was.

"Hmpf, I'm not going anywhere until you all leave this rooftop." Hibari said, his tonfas appearing like a magic show.

"And we're not leaving anytime soon, right Juudaime? We're still eating our lunch here asshole!" the silver haired gangster said.

"No Gokudera I don't really think we are!" Tsuna said apprehensively, sweat drops forming.

"Don't worry I'll protect you! You can just continue eating your bento!" He smiled at his boss.

"Haha! Come on Hibari, don't be so scary lets have lunch together!" Yamamoto continued laughing like everything was a role-playing skit. Everything is really a game to him huh.

"Eat lunch with you herbivores? Don't make me waste my time. Leave," the black guy said. Around him, you could practically see an ominous aura surrounding his entire body, like Naruto with his kyuubi chakra. But that's besides the point.

"HAHA hibari you've made a mistake! If you don't like vegetables, some sushi here is crabmeat! We aren't going vegetarian yet!" Yamamoto gave his angelic smile.

Oh My God. That was the last straw.

With one swift stroke, Hibari whacks the whole box of sushi onto the floor, then his tonfa makes contact with Yamamoto's face, grazing his cheek. Yui sat there silently, pondering whether she should let the idiot gain enlightenment before he decides to talk next time. Hibari then grabbed Yamamoto's collar, and lifted his tonfa to deal the finishing blow.

"…Hey Hibari. You've made me lose my appetite for lunch. Instead of fighting with Yamamoto, why don't you fight with me?" The female voice said.

Everyone on the roof turned to stare at Yui, thinking they just heard a joke. Yet, her body showed no signs of bursting into laughter. She just stared ahead at the Head Prefect, her eyes now ignited with streaks of honey yellow.

Hibari cocked his head and turned to face the girl, letting Yamamoto down.

"Are you strong?" He questioned.

She swept off some off the strands of hair caressing her face and answered, "You'll have to find out yourself, right?"

"Hmpf. 6pm, today at this rooftop." And he turned his back and walked away.

Yui then loosened up, falling to the ground in a slump.

"Yui! Why did you do that?" Tsuna and Yamamoto asked in unison.

"Now wouldn't you like to know! If I didn't do that, Yamamoto would have lost some of his front teeth!" She shouted, enraged.

"Ohh come on don't say things like that!" Yamamoto said to her.

SLAP.

Across Yamamoto's face, a huge red handprint slowly formed. Yui's hand was in the air, following up the direction of the slap.

"Owww, why did you do that for?" He questioned her, pouting a little.

"Use your brain before you talk, bakamoto! This way, you're going to get all of us killed before the end of this term!" She exclaimed, turning her back around and stomping off, leaving the 3 guys in shock.

"She's right you know baseball idiot! If you didn't say something so weird, she wouldn't have to face Hibari now would she?" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

"Ahh… yeah I suppose so… Hey tsuna, gokudera, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Yamamoto said, grabbing his bento and hers and running off.

**

* * *

**

"Hahh, I'll just have to apologise and she wouldn't have to fight Hibari right?"

The door to the disciplinary room opened smoothly. Behind the table, sat Hibari.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm here to errm apologise! For what I said just now. Haha! It's just a joke okay Hibari, don't take it so seriously!" Yamamoto smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

"So? Lessons are starting, get back to class."

"So, I was wondering if you could take back the fight this evening! Yui doesn't have to get hurt because of something so trivial!" He said, looking earnestly at Hibari.

"No. She initiated it, go away."

"Aww come on Hibar-"

"No."

He was then shoved out roughly by metal tonfas and he found himself outside the room.

"Damn."

**

* * *

**

The lesson bell rang and everyone rushed back to their seat, greeted by the Japanese teacher.

After everyone sat down and took out their notes, Yamamoto started whispering to Yui, only to fall onto deaf ears, literally.

"Heyy Yuiiii, don't ignore me come on!" He whispered softly to her. They were seated right at the back of the classroom, so the teacher couldn't hear a thing from the front

Yui just continued staring straight ahead. Her chin was propped up by slender fingers, and her back was slightly arched. Her legs were crossed at the ankle, flicking around restlessly. Her eyes bore a dull green colour, completely uninterested and shut out from the outside world.

"Yui, don't ignore me! I know you can hear me!" Yamamoto continued to pester her. Her eyes flick towards him for a brief second, but it was enough for the swordsman to catch and understand.

She wasn't going to buy what he was about to say. She wasn't even slightly interested in listening.

He then slipped a small piece of paper under her arm. _Don't go and fight him later, I'll apologise properly so don't worry! :D_

She stared at the paper for awhile, then crushed it immediately, throwing it back onto his table.

"Ahh, you're being stubborn Yui." He muttered under his breath. But the optimistic kid wasn't going to give up just yet.

_Look, you'll just get hurt if you try to fight him! It's too dangerous you know._

This time, she didn't even bother reading the piece of paper. She flipped the note and scribbled on the back, passing it back to him.

_Like that's your business. If you have brains to care, why don't you try listening to lessons and stop pestering me._

Gosh, she's really mad now. What should I do? Yamamoto thought to himself, chuckling a little, _I shall tease her a little._

_I use my heart to care (: _

"ARGH could you just shut up!" Yui banged the desk and stood up abruptly.

"Haha! But I was never talking in the first place! Maa Yui calm down now," He laughed out loud this time.

"If you could just stop … laughing, BAKAMOTO!"

"Yui, Yamamoto, out of the class, now." The stern teacher said. Whatever he said would never be repeated. If he did actually repeat himself, whoever heard it wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"ahhh…sorry…" Yui smiled, embarrassed. Her face was as red as Elmo.

The both of them stepped out, and didn't return for the rest of the period. Yui was silently cursing, thinking how bad the day was.

"Ahhh it's all your fault you idiot! I told you not to talk to me!"

"Hey don't get so mad! You're the one who started shouting you know," He laughed, making her all flustered again.

"ARGH. Either way, I'm not going to back out of that fight. If I walked out, I'd be seen as some major weakling." She stated clearly. It was her final answer, he couldn't persuade her any further.

He sighed softly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry Yui."

"Hn? What for?" She cocked her head to face him. His brown eyes met hers, and he quickly looked away.

"Well you know, I kind of keep getting you into trouble, so yeah."

"That was my own fault for shouting in class."

He turned back to face her. Slowly, but sincerely, he looked straight into her hazel eyes and said, "No, I meant about what I said to Hibari. If I didn't say that, you wouldn't have to fight with him."

Piack.

She whacked his head and smiled, one he hadn't seen in a long time. It wasn't a happy one; it was strong and calm. She had known she wouldn't stand a chance against Hibari all this while. Yet, for a special friend for him, she did it anyway.

"It isn't your fault so don't harp on it. You'll just have to come save me later if I get bitten into pieces, right?"

"No, I wont let that happen." Yamamoto said, his voice steady.

"Oh…"

"I'll save you before that happens, don't you worry."

She lashed a sweet smile at Yamamoto and whispered.

"Thank you."

With that, the bell rang. She swept off, her blond strands flourishing a turn. He could smell the apple and citrus fragrance lingering in her hair.

"Where are you going? Lessons are starting soon!"

"It's boring so I'm going to skip class. See you later then."

And the petite figure strode off into the empty hallway.

**

* * *

**

Rays of orange sunlight shone down on Namimori Middle School, casting a giant shadow on their field. Up on the rooftop, one could see pink marshmallow clouds, dotting the passionate crimson sky.

The clock's hand struck 6, and it was finally time for the face-off.

No, they were not going to play hockey or floorball. Ayuzawa Yui and Hibari Kyoya were going to fight on that very same rooftop.

He was already waiting on the rooftop ever since 5. She was an interesting prey, as long as he could keep her interest.

At 6, the door slowly creaked open. Behind it showed the golden-haired beauty. A gust of strong wind blew, causing her hair to fly in different directions. As it slowed down, she tucked a strand of gold behind her ear as she stepped forward.

"Hm, you're finally here herbivore. Let's begin."

Without wasting any words, he drew his weapons, expecting her to do the same.

However, she just stared blankly at him. Her eyes were dull-green, lifelessly staring at him.

"What, woman? Not drawing your weapons?"

"I see no need," Yui replied softly.

"Very well, I shall bite you to death."

He began, taking swift steps forward. He flailed his tonfas wildly, attempting to hit her in the face and stomach. Yet he missed, she was left unscathed.

No, he didn't miss. With a graceful step, she turned around to stare at him, her lips smirking.

"What's wrong? If that's the best you've got, that's boring." She put her hands behind her back and took another few steps back.

From afar, he looked like a ravenous lion attacking a graceful butterfly. Lions don't normally attack butterflies, so this was quite a sight to see.

"Hmpf, stop dodging and attack already."

"As I said, there is no need."

He swung the tonfa downwards, aiming for her legs to make her stop running about. She grabbed the tonfa and flipped her body upwards, flying over his head. Landing behind him, she then walked back a few more steps.

Clash.

That was when she felt the cold metal grid against her back. She turned to find the rooftop fence behind her.

She was cornered.

"No where left to run huh, herbivore."

"I can always jump!" She replied, smirking.

"I'm not going to let you." Using this conversation to distract her, he whacked her shin, immobilising her completely.

She fell to the ground with a slight thud, back against fence. There was no more escape.

**

* * *

**

**and that's chapter 4! D: yama and yui aren't making much progress cause the story is unexpected long. **

**Ah well, its going to be a cliffhanger then. :D**

**Reviews are awesome, tell me if yamamoto is OoC or not!**

**moko**


	5. Firsts

**Chapter 5: ****Firsts.**

**We have reached chapter 5! I'm quite of myself, cause I haven't lost interest or something like some of those writers out there.**

**Having exams now, so I'll update at a slower speed. But do enjoy anyways!**

**-moko**

**

* * *

**

Clash.

That was when she felt the cold metal grid against her back. She turned to find the rooftop fence behind her.

She was cornered.

"No where left to run huh, herbivore."

He whacked her shin, immobilising her completely.

She fell to the ground with a slight thud, back against fence. There was no more escape.

**

* * *

**

Yui sat on the floor, her back against the metal wires. Her legs were slightly bent, crossing over each other shyly.

In front of her was Hibari Kyoya. His knees on the ground, he slammed one hand on the metal grid above her head, and the other hand was raised and poised for the final blow.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst.

And at the very last moment, she mouthed, "Yamamoto, save me."

CRASH.

At that split second, something hard hit Hibari's head spot on. The unguarded head prefect lost his consciousness and blacked out cold, landing on Yui's shoulder.

The Hibari murdered then landed on the fall and rolled next to Yui.

It was a baseball.

Yui was about to laugh at the baseball idiot's perfect timing, but she could feel the raven youth's weight leaning on her. She then realised how awkward their pose was.

His hand now slid down to the floor, shoulders slumped. His knees were supporting half his body weight, opened and separated by Yui's legs. And his lifeless head was on her shoulder, as if grazing her neck and biting her like a cold-blooded vampire.

Yui couldn't do anything too. The black body was far too heavy for her to carry, and her legs hurt too much to move.

To an innocent bystander, they would have looked like they were making love.

She sat there limply, feeling really awkward and glad no one was here to see her like this. Especially that bakamoto.

"Ah sorry sorry, my baseball flew too high!" A cheerful voice boomed.

Damn. She spoke too soon.

"Hey Yui, that's my baseball, could you throw it over.." Yamamoto said, stopping halfway through his sentence.

His eyes found their way to the duo, then meeting Yui's hazel ones.

He then looked down, "Oh my, I must have interrupted something. Hehe, even an idiot like me can guess what's going on. I'll get the ball later, don't mind me and continue." He turned his back and started turning the doorknob.

"Hold on bakamoto! It isn't like that! You've got it all wrong!" Her voice shrieked, attempting to persuade him.

"Don't worry, I understand perfectly. You know, I must have been really dense to not realise you two were… going out. I really have to go off for practice now."

"Don't… don't leave me alone!" She whispered, her voice coupled with teardrops rolling down her cheeks. He could hear see her crying, and that was a first.

Stunned, he turned and walked back to her, trying hard to make a smile.

"You sniff-, you're only going to see this side of me once okay. Sniff." Yui said, wiping the tears off her pallid face.

He then lifted the still-out-cold-Hibari and picked up his treasured baseball.

"I'll go off for practice now then, erm bye."

"Liar, I heard your juniors say they were going to pack up." She retorted, still sitting on the floor.

"Then I'll go change or something." He replied, eyes downcast.

"You're not even going to let me explain?" She questioned trying to make him stay.

"hmm. I'm interested in how that fight-to-death kind of ended up like that."

"well then come over here and give me a ride. I kind of injured my leg." She smiled sheepishly.

"Ahh, that's why you need me to stay right? Sighs! How can I actually buy this kind of thing!" he scratched his head and chuckled slightly.

"I'm Yui, that's why." And she smirked.

He bent down to let her up his back and stood up to leave the rooftop.

She opened her mouth, ready to explain when bonk.

"OUCH! Bakamoto, lower down! My head just hit the doorframe!" Yui screamed like a child.

"Hai, hai Yui-sama. Would you like tea to go with your biscuits too?" He teased her, like a butler talking to a young master.

"Hmm, get me some scones too! Haha!" She laughed, patting his head gently.

**(INSERT LINE)**

On their way home, she then started to explain how his baseball actually landed on Hibari's head. He laughed like a kid, thinking how silly the whole misunderstanding had been.

"hahaha! Gosh, that was interesting! But aren't you glad I kept to my promise in the end?" Yamamoto smiled, staring at the dark sky.

"Hmm, you probably forgot didn't you, bakamoto. And that ball must have been a stray ball you misfired."

"Haha! Oops, you realised I forgot huh? But hey! That was a new skill I was practicing okay!" He admitted.

"OH you are such a dork! At times like this, you should say you were aiming at Hibari to protect me! I have no idea why girls actually like someone as blur as you!" Yui exclaimed.

"Hehe, there you go joking about that again! You're going to scold me for not changing my shirt and stinking up the entire place again right?" Yamamoto asked, half-expecting her next reply.

"YEAH, you're all sweaty and wet!" She shouted. "but, it's not that I don't like that," her voice softened into a gentle whisper.

Of course, she didn't expect him to actually hear that.

"Haha! Yui, you're really not honest with yourself at all huh!" He laughed at her, almost dropping her from his back.

"I..! What…what do you mean!" She stuttered, biting her lip a little.

"Hehe, because I heard you calling my name before Hibari attacked you…"

"What! I…! ARGHH! You will never ever remember anything I said today! If you do, I will whack your head till you go silly!" She flushed, her face all red and embarrassed.

"OH! You really called my name then? I was only joking! HAHAHA!"

"BAKAMOTO! AHHHH! I really hate you!"

"Maa maa! Well, at least you can forgive me now right? For being so silly and saying tactless comments to Hibari." He turned his head a little to face her.

Her grip around his neck tightened a little and she looked away. "You were really mean just now so I don't want to forgive you." She pouted a little and looked at the scenery around her.

"Aww man. And here I was thinking I could get you to stop calling me bakamoto."

"Continue dreaming of that, silly boy. But still… Thank you." She mumbled.

"Mm, I like the sound of that! It's the first time you've thanked me so openly you know!" He pondered. "And it's the first time I've seen you cry like that."

"I wasn't crying! Something just got into my eye that's all." She said strongly, like a man.

"Alright alright, I'll believe you for that one! But I won't forget how you called my name like a scaredy little cat!" He continued to tease her like a small boy.

This time round, she didn't bother to reply him. She closed her tired eyes and leaned on his reliable back.

It was a back full of surprises, but yet still reliable, and on top of it all, secure.

Deep down inside, she knew why she cried. She was really afraid of losing Yamamoto as a friend.

Though they always quarrel and make fun of each other, it was no doubt she treated him as one of her most important things in her life.

"I'll wake you up when we reach your house, so rest well, Yui-chan!" he said caringly, then emphasizing the suffix he added at the back of her name.

But she was already fast asleep by the time he said that.

**

* * *

**

**Yay I'****m done! It's been pretty fun writing this chapter. But the real fun is supposed to come later! **

**And right now, they aren't really in love yet! They totally haven't realised (or developed) any feelings for each other! YET. :D**

**Haste makes waste, even more so in love. **

**Review, lovely readers! **

**-moko.**


	6. The Beginning

**Chapter 6: The beginning of everything.**

**(: I'm back, bigger badder and better than before. That's not supposed to make sense anyway.**

**And let's continue on with the story! As usual, constructive criticisms are welcomed. **

**Thanks to all the awesome people that have reviewed my story! :D you make my day!**

**-Moko.**

**

* * *

**

_Who ever knew that a small misunderstanding would start something so big?_

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto carried the fragile body all the way from school back to her apartment. It had been a tiring day, but it was still interesting, by his standards.

He was teasing her all the way back home. Of course, the tired little girl was fast asleep on his shoulder after some time.

Letting him carry her home all the way like this was definitely enjoyable, he mused. This was the only times he really felt like a caring big brother, having a cute little sister that he always wanted. Yea, she was kind of cute, sleeping on his shoulder like that…

"Oh gosh what am I thinking of. HAHAHA!" he started talking to himself like a weirdo. Luckily for him, the pavements were devoid of people. He heaved a sigh of relief and stopped outside her huge apartment.

Of course, what he didn't know was that nearby, a small little baby in a suit was scrutinizing the both of them closely.

"Hmm, that girl is as interesting as ever."

* * *

Yamamoto carried Yui all the way to her apartment's front door before handing her over to Kaoru to take care of her.

Her new apartment was pretty spacious for 2 people. The walls were cleanly painted with a cream colour, while the sofas were yellow. In the living room sat another golden haired individual, staring at the television. When he realised who had entered the house, he stood up and welcomed him with respect.

"Haha oh it's you again Yamamoto! Thanks for always taking such good care of my little sister!" Kaoru greeted Yamamoto with a friendly warm hug.

"He got me into such a mess in the first place! Tsk. That bakamoto." Yui whined, lying down on the sofa.

"Aww don't say something so mean! I did come save you after all!" Yamamoto laughed, placing his hands behind his head. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll be going home!"

"You.. don't want to stay for dinner?" A soft voice muttered.

"Nahh it's alright! My dad's cooking anyway! See you in school tomorrow, Ayuzawa~!" Yamamoto teased her again before leaving the apartment.

She smiled slightly at the retreating figure, before turning to watch the television.

"You 2 are still quarreling so often huh!" Kaoru chuckled, heading off to find the first aid kit.

"Tsk, that idiot's too stupid! I have no idea why girls in our school are so blind."

"And you say that now. Aren't you happy being with him again?"

"He is such a burden! And that's none of your business anyway Kaoru. Hurry up with the first aid kit, I'm dying here." She pouted.

"Hai hai."

_Am I happy being with him? I wonder. _

Not long after, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, you sit here and wait before you clumsy pig actually trip over yourself." Kaoru motioned his sister to remain seated, before proceeding to open the door. He may tease her a lot, but he really did care for his younger sister. She was the only kin he had left anyway…

When Kaoru opened the door, a black figure bounced into the room and landed on the coffee table. He was short and small, clad in a jet black suit and wearing those fedora hats that was obviously too big for his head. His sideburns were curled into a snail-shelled pattern, and a weird green chameleon-lizard breed sat on the edge of his hat.

"Long time no see, Ayuzawa Yui." The infant opened his mouth to speak, producing a voice that totally didn't match his appearance.

"AHHH! UNCLE REBORN!" The female shrieked in shock, her mouth agape.

"…Reborn?" Kaoru said, stunned.

"Calm down Ayuzawa. I'm here to settle some matters with you." Reborn said, smiling a little. As usual, Yui could never read the infant's expression, because his face was always smiling, hiding true intentions behind those opaque pupils.

"Gosh sorry! What are you doing in Japan anyway, old man?" She enquired, face filled with shock and wonder. Kaoru, who was shocked by the recent change in events, found his seat on the sofa next to her.

"I'm training some useless butt. He's supposed to be the Vongola Tenth Boss, but he's totally weak and pathetic." He sighed, stroking the tail of the green reptile, Leon.

"Hahaha! That sounds like tough stuff! You can bring that no-good person along anytime, I'll help you kick him!"

"Yes, that's something I had in mind. But I came to find you for something else."

The little baby then handed out a envelope marked with a red seal. Yui accepted the envelope and opened it gingerly. Inside, revealed half a ring, with a crescent moon shape on the ring's face.

"What's the meaning of this, Reborn?"

"Exactly as you see it. I want you to be the Vongola Tenth's Moon Guardian."

"And you know why I left Italy right? It's to not be caught up into this Mafia mess again!"

"But I don't see anyone else fit for the job. After all, we're up against the Varia, we would need some Varia quality." Reborn said, crossing his legs.

"I think you're pretty much mistaken here Reborn, I've told you before I left! This-"

"I don't think you're meant to quit Vongola so soon, Yui-chan. No, I mean, ex-Varia, the Golden Rose, Ayuzawa Yui."

**

* * *

**

Kaoru entered the living room with 3 cups of tea, before sitting down next to Yui again. The pleasant conversation had somehow turned into a heated debate, like open warfare.

"I'm never going back there again I told you! My mind's not going to change."

"You know exactly why I'm turning to you. The Moon Guardian can't just be anyone you know. Protecting the family with it's changing faces, Observing the enemies and his allies from high up above, acting only when deemed necessary. It's a power equivalent to that of the Vongola's External Advisor, and you won't have to deal with Vongola's matters. It's more like the Vongola External Organisation, yet still protecting the boss." Reborn explained.

"I've heard all of that before from Xanxus and Squalo. It's a guardian that doesn't ever get revealed to the public eye right? Though families usually seem to have 7 guardians, there sometimes is the 8th Moon Guardian. Even though it seems so distant from the main Vongola, my stand doesn't change. I don't want to have ANYTHING to do with Mafia ever again!" Yui ranted, raising her voice a few decibels. "Choose someone else, old man!"

"You know perfectly well why we can't choose someone else! The Moon Guardian steps into duty without any training because we can't afford to let other families know there's an 8th guardian. In that case, he must know Vongola so well to perform his duties flawlessly."

"I'm sorry, I don't care. Please leave, Uncle Reborn, together with that ring. I'm tired, and I don't want to discuss this any further." Yui closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"I'll be going then, but the ring stays here till you lose the battle. It'll be next week, on Sunday Midnight at Namimori Middle School." Reborn tipped his fedora and left, escorted by Kaoru.

"That stubborn baby." Yui muttered, lazing on the sofa.

"You aren't going to accept him right?" Kaoru questioned.

"You heard my stand just now didn't you?"

"Yeah. Even if you were to go, I wouldn't let you. It's too dangerous, especially for your body." Kaoru exclaimed, worry written all over his face.

"Hmpf, I know that. Putting that aside, where's dinner!" Yui smiled at her brother, making sure he doesn't worry anymore.

_I'm sorry, uncle reborn. _

**

* * *

**

The next day, her leg had healed to the max. She headed to school to find a few empty tables. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna weren't in school today. This occurrence continued for a few days. Even if they did come to school they would be covered in bandages and plasters, bruised at various areas. Especially Tsuna.

"What are you guys doing, getting absent and coming back with so many injuries?" Yui finally confronted them during lunch at the rooftop.

"Maa maa, calm down Yui! We're alright you know!" Yamamoto tried to placate her, but to no avail.

"Ahh, look at you all! What have you been doing?" She questioned again.

"Hey! Don't do that to Juudaime you woman! We're doing something together!" Gokudera spat, raising his fists at her.

"Oh… Doing something together? Ahh, I see. So that's why you all are bruised huh… I never knew you 3 were those kind of people…" Yui suddenly paused, her mouth twitching into an evil smirk.

"errm Yui, what did you realise?" Tsuna stuttered, afraid his secret would be exposed. He thought, _I definitely wouldn't want Yui to find out we're all Mafia. She would get involved in all this!_

"HEHE. You 3… must be.. you know, those kind of … errrm.."

"Yes….?" The 3 of them asked in unison, anticipating the worst.

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She placed a finger to her mouth and began to walk off.

"Yui! It's going to be dangerous if you know! You must really pretend you didn't see anything!" Tsuna said, worried.

"Nahh, I don't think it'll be that dangerous… May be you 3 would get some counseling of some sort, but it'll be fine! No one's ever gotten expelled, from being gay."

"It's dangerous you know! It's…wait, what did you just say?" Tsuna asked, his face flushing red.

"I mean, you 3 are in that kind of relationship right? You've got to be a major masochist huh, I bet Gokudera was the violent seme. Hmm, Tsuna then you're the uke huh. What about you bakamoto?" Yui continued to rant, shifting her finger under her chin.

"Wait Yui, it's not what you think it is!" Tsuna exclaimed, his face blushing like mad.

"Don't you dare insult Juudaime like that!" Gokudera shouted again. Yui realised that his face was flushed like a beetroot.

"Hahaha! First step to depression, denial! Don't worry, I wont breathe a word guys, relax! Being gays aren't that big a deal… I guess…"

"EHHH! It's really not like that! Yui listen to me!" Tsuna began to wail like a little kid.

**

* * *

**

The following days, Yui didn't hang out with the guys that much anymore. She claimed that they needed their personal space, and she didn't want to act as a light bulb.

"Well at least she's not going to ask what we're doing training in the mountains." Gokudera smiled at his dearest boss.

"Yeah, that's good for her too." Tsuna sighed. He just hoped Yui wouldn't tell Kyoko about this, of he would be as good as dead.

After school, everyone was about to leave school after their club activities. Yui, who recently joined the school's dance society, was also about to leave. She went back to the classroom to take her bag, when she accidentally stumbled onto something.

"Oi, baseball idiot, get off me already!"

"Sorry sorry! I'll get up soon, does it hurt?"

The door slid open. Standing by the doorway was the blonde head, her mouth hanging ten feet.

"Ahh, I must have disturbed something… I'm really sorry!" Yui flustered, slamming the door shut.

She felled to the floor, her face pale. _Gosh, I never knew they would do such a thing in the classroom! That must be why Gokudera and Yamamoto never liked any girls!_

She was about to stand up and walk off, when she realised, OH CRAP. My bag's still in the classroom!

"Sigh, I guess I'll sit here and wait." She said to herself, straightening out her skirt before plonking on the cold hard floor.

She placed her head on the door, listening intently.

"Gosh, you're such an idiot doing something like that!" Gokudera shouted, obviously angered.

"Haha! I didn't expect Yui to come in anyway! Yamamoto continued to laugh, totally not taking the angry silver head seriously.

"You're going to pay for this so seriously. When the ring conflict's over, I'll show you I'm the only one worthy to be Juudaime's right hand man!"

"Oh my, that mafia game again? Well, I can't lose to you then! Especially since I've got to beat the long-haired guy and get the other half of my Rain ring! He's called Squalo right?"

_Oh My God. OHMYGOD NO. __Squalo? But how…?_

"Tsk, you don't even know your own opponents! They're the Varia you know! Vongola's special assassination unit!"

_Why..? Why do they know about the Mafia? And the Varia! I… how could this be?_

Yui stood up and left the hallway, her head feeling light and her body wobbly.

_No it can't be. If they're the new Vongola Guardians, then… My identity's going to be at stake!_

**

* * *

**

**TA DAH! It's done yay! This story is finally starting an arc! HAHA. (:**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot for reading too!**

**-moko. **


	7. Reborn's Gamble

**Chapter 7: Reborn's Gamble**

**Praise me dears, I'm updating! ****(:**

**Really sorry I didn't update as fast as I thought I would. Tied down with work these days, gosh._.**

**Enjoy~!**

**-moko.**

**

* * *

**

Yui stumbled out of the hallway feeling all messed up.

_No this can't be… How can they be Vongola's Guardians? Those are merely kids! _

She turned at the corner, taking a step down the staircase. It felt longer, much longer than usual.

_Gokudera, that means Tsuna's the useless boss… Oh my god. N-no, even Yamamoto…_

With every step down the staircase, her brain jumbled up even more.

_My secret's going to come out either way! They're all going to find out I used to be in the Varia, and they'll all hate me, for being a heartless cold-blooded assassin!_

Yui took a huge step, completely missing the last step.

"AHHH! Crap!" she fell to the floor with a loud thud, landing straight on her face. It was like realization hit her hard and cold. When she looked up, she realised something was flowing out of her nose. Crimson red droplets dripped onto the floor.

"Yui, Yui! I heard you scream! Are you alright? Here's your bag! You left it there just now," a loud voice resounded behind her. It was Yamamoto.

"Heh? Ermm… I'm fine…" Yui stuttered, unable to answer him properly after the sudden chain of events. She glanced at his eyes, and realised how worried he was. Embarrassed by everything that happened, she looked away immediately.

"Gosh, you sure don't look okay. Your face looks kind of pale too! Did you eat a mushroom or something? Haha!" He laughed lightly, face still watching her with concern.

"Mushroom? Don't be silly bakamoto! I'm fine, just fine." Yui retorted like a reflex action.

She then understood. Vongola Guardian or just that baseball freak, he was still the same old bakamoto she could relax with.

"Haha really? Let's go home together then! After you go to the Nurse's Office to get your nose to stop bleeding that is."

"Hai hai. I understand, MUMMY." She stuck her tongue out at him, and darted off to the nurse's office.

**

* * *

**

"Alright, let's get you fixed up, cute little girl~" Doctor Shamal said with a flirtatious smile. As usual, the perverted doctor loved treating girls. And if the girl was cute, the better he performed his job.

"I'm fine you know, it's just a nose bleed, and some scratches on my knee! I'll be fine after lying down awhile." Yui whined, stamping her feet uncontrollably.

"Come on Ayuzawa! Let the doctor take a look at you!" Yamamoto grabbed Yui's arm and stuffed her on the chair as if he was really baby sitting a child.

"No I don't want to! I'm going home!" She shouted, standing up again.

"I'll buy you a lollipop!" Yamamoto teased the girl, something he always enjoyed doing. Seeing that cute little pout form on her lips made everything worthwhile.

"I'm not a kid! Mouu.."

"1 lollipop and 1 chocolate cake?" He pleaded, his eyes begging.

"! A chocolate cake? OKAY, doctor faster get over with it!" She immediately rushed back to the chair and sat, playing with her skirt.

"Haha! Yui, you haven't changed from last time have you! You're such a kid!" Yamamoto continued to laugh at her, clutching his stomach and laughing out loud.

"What! You are so going to die! I want a lifetime supply of cakes!"

"Would you 2 please stop quarreling? Get out Yamamoto, I'm going to treat Yui-chan properly and I can't have some guy disturbing me." Dr. Shamal said, irritated.

"Hai, sensei. I'll wait for you outside Yui!"

"Don't bother, go home already idiot!" She exclaimed, slamming the door in his face.

"aww, you're so cold~" Yamamoto shouted back, as he sat outside the Nurse's Office. Landing hard on the cement floor, he crossed his legs and started humming the school song.

**

* * *

**

After a long wait, Yui finally came out of the Nurse's Office with her wound properly taken care of.

"AH! You're finally out, that was slow!" Yamamoto chirped.

"Hmpf, no one asked you to wait for me! Go home already!" She pouted, facing away from him.

"Maa don't say that! Come on," he laughed. With one swift stroke, he picked Yui up bridal style and slung her over his back, like some bag pack.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!" Yui shouted, flinging her arms and thrashing wildly in the air.

"Haha! But you can't walk with that wound right? Yamamoto Onii-chan shall just piggy back you home, just like when we were young!" he continued laughing hard, teasing her. It wasn't everyday he got to see a weaker side of her.

And seeing such fragile, injured body, made him feel like protecting her with all his life as stake.

"come on Bakamoto put me down now! Everyone's going to be staring!" Yui whined, smacking his back.

"Ouchh! No one's in school anymore, little girl!" He retorted playfully, pretending to drop her off his back, causing her to screamed loudly.

"Wh-what are you two doing?" A sharp and cold voice pierced from behind.

Yamamoto turned to face the black shadowed figure standing behind him. The raven stood with his tonfas out, yet half prepared for battle, half just stunned at the sight before him.

"Eh… We err.. we were just about to go home, Hibari-sempai!" Yamamoto forced a smile at the black-faced prefect. No matter how you looked at it, Hibari seemed pretty pissed off.

"Anyway, it's not really your business what we do here right?" Yui stated in a harsh tone.

Upon hearing this statement, Hibari's eyes widened for a split second. Then he immediately regained his composure and replied emotionlessly, "You are making too much noise. And crowding. That's my business." He raised his tonfa at Yamamoto, taking on a slightly threatening pose.

"Okay sempai, we'll get going then! See you tomorrow!" Yamamoto smiled, tilting his head a little as a form of respect.

"Hold on, herbivore."

"Hn?"

"Put the girl down." Hibari commanded. "This is too disturbing."

"Haha, no can do sempai, she's injured. Bye!"

With that, Yamamoto rushed off down the stairs and out of the school, leaving a really angry Hibari in the corridor.

"Tsk tsk, if you'd just be more honest boy." Dr Shamal commented, mocking the 16 year old.

"Shut up, I'll bite you to death. I'm not in a very good mood now."

"Alright I'm out of here! Off to find pretty girls~"

"Tsk. Stupid herbivores."

**

* * *

**

"Haha, that sure was scary right!" Yamamoto said to Yui who was resting on his back.

"Not really. That guy is such a domineering person!"

"No I think Hibari-sempai's a really nice guy! He always helps us in his own way when we're in trouble! And bad guys don't keep birds as pets!"

"Hm… Perhaps so. But he really lacks basic EQ."

"Haha! Yui's not one to mince words huh!" Yamamoto smiled. Then, his expression changed into a pained one, and his voice fell a little. "Hey Yui, I've got something to tell you."

"Mm?"

"I… won't be coming to school for the next few days. Tsuna and a bunch of us have this sumo wrestling competition at night, so we can't come to school."

"Hah…" She fell silent. Closing her eyes, she leaned on Yamamoto's back, letting her soft strands of hair fall down his shoulder. Her hair smelled nice, like the sweet fragrance of honey. She knew he was lying to her, but she also knew he didn't want her to worry.

"Please… don't get yourself into something… dangerous." She whispered into his ear, barely audible.

"Don't worry, I wont!" was his reply. It sounded cheerful, but bore deeper meaning to that. He was going to defeat Squalo, protecting Tsuna's little Mafia family and Yui, even though it as just a game.

After that, the walk home grew quiet, with Yamamoto humming some weird off-tune song, and Yui resting on his back. He reached her house in no time and rushed off saying the sumo-wrestling competition started today.

Of course, she knew exactly where he was going. Reborn did say that the Sun Guardian's match would be happening today. She was interested to find out who the Sun Guardian was, as she heard it was a senior in Namimori Middle school. But she didn't go in the end, all to rid herself of connections with the Mafia.

**

* * *

**

The next few days passed slowly, because Tsuna and company were not in school. Even the scary Hibari disappeared and was not patrolling the school grounds when he had time. Her wounds healed in no time again, as her body was a fast healer.

Soon, the night of the Moon Guardian's Battle came.

11.30pm.

Yui sat on her sofa, staring at the ring that lay before her. Engraved with a beautiful crescent moon and some small stars, it was no doubt the half-ring of Vongola's Moon Guardian.

11.37pm

She tossed around on the sofa, at times pacing her kitchen up and down.

11.39pm

Yui made up her mind. She rushed into her room and changed into a hooded-shirt and a short skirt which had a slight slit. She then dashed out of her house, shouting "Kaoru, I'll be back soon, I'm going to return something!"

11.58pm

"Boss! Where's our Moon Guardian?" Gokudera shouted impatiently tapping his feet. The venue for this match was a lecture theatre style room, with chairs on staircases that gently slopped upwards.

"Ahhhh this is so bad!" Tsuna said, staring at the Varia's Moon Guardian. He was a masked man with a tall and muscular build. Really chunky with muscles packed and bursting out of his shirt, he carried a large box behind his back. "Reborn who's our Moon Guardian?"

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure she's coming." He said, tipping his fedora and stroking the green chameleon.

"EHH how can I not worry! If the moon guardian's some girl, she isn't going to stand a chance against such a bulky opponent!"

"Haha, don't worry so much tsuna! If the kid says she'll come, she will!" Yamamoto smiled. Who knew where he got his optimism from?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi's family, please send your Moon Guardians out now. Which ever side that doesn't have a guardian will result in immediate withdrawal from this match." The boring twin Cervello said.

"Please hold on, our guardian is coming!" Tsuna begged the twins. "Oh no… where could she be?"

At that moment, the doors to the Lecture Theatre swung open, revealing a petite figure. The strong winds made her golden streaked hair dance in the wind, while her hazel eyes burned fiercely with a golden brown hue.

"And she's here." Reborn smiled, as if expecting it all along.

She stepped into the Lecture Theatre, wearing a gentle smile.

"Y-y-yui?" Yamamoto exclaimed in shock. He wasn't the only one with his jaw dropping out.

"Tsuna-san, your Moon Guardian has arrived!" Reborn exclaimed.

Yui bowed gently and then smiled. Then, the melodious voice echoed in the Lecture Theatre. "Pfft, don't get me wrong Uncle Reborn, I'm just here to return what you left behind the other day."

**

* * *

**

**HEY. I'm finally done with this chapter! Oh hard work. **

**Review :D thanks!  
**

**-moko. **


	8. Author's Note, SORRY

**Author's huge note:**

Hello hello to all, (if there are people reading this piece of thing)

I would like to apologise, this isn't the update you were expecting. This whole author's note is going to be some explantation (and maybe excuse) about why this story's totally dead. D:

Firstly, to whoever's out there who's reading this, I'm reall sorry about the huge lack of updates. Apart from the work I'm receiving now, I think another reason why I haven't been updating is because I've lost inspiration in writing Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I can promise all my *perhaps just a handful of* readers that, yes, I do have some huge story line in the back of my hard disk. It includes chapters all the way up to 20 and I was even planning a sequel. But now when I look at these outlines, there's just this huge inertia to start writing something. I've become too much of a fanfiction reader that I'm starting to lose this whole inspiration to open a word document to write. D: So I'm really really sorry there hasn't been an update. Many thanks to people who have subscribed and reviewed, omg your reviews are love. In fact if I had not received a comment just 5 minutes ago, I would have totally forgotten that I owe everyone here some sort of apology.

Next, why I've lost this inspiration to write, I don't know. I think it's mainly this whole period of me where I'm suddenly not watching or actively chasing mangas and animes. All my life, I have grown up watching anime, and suddenly I've found something else to watch, it feels weird trying to go back. It's hard to find out where I left off, and it's harder to remember the actual storylines and conflicts. This happened to Reborn! too, so now I'm totally lost about the new arc. Which makes it very unfair to write a fanfic, because I would have to base it off my imagination and bullshit in my head. D: This means Yamamoto and other characters would be way too OOC, and that would be a terrible piece of work to show anyone. I can't even remember how my OC feels like anyone, so it's really against my morals to update some crap for all you people just for the sake of updating.

Last, if you've actually bothered to keep up with my long-winded talk, I bring good news. (: I'll try my best to update a few weeks down the road, cause I'll be having a short break from all that work. :D There will be no promises, as there has never been. I'm not the sort of make-many-online friends kind of person, so if you really want to know me better or know what's gonna happen to the future of the rainbow story, err ask me? Which also means I shouldn't be posting anymore Author's-Note-scam-updates.

HAHA, I'm not even very good at using this thing anymore. Makes me sound like an illiterate, but hey, I haven't seen this page in AGES. Like Ice Age kind of ages. So I may update, MAY MAY MAY update, but not in May. Pun galore.

A big thank you to whoever's been reading this thing, commenting, subscribing or whatsoever-ing. (: It's been a pleasure being here.

Love,

xmokomokox (I can't remember how I used to sign off omg)

PS: If anyone's actually interested in what I've been watching or getting addicted to, its k-pop. Sorry to all those korean haters out there, and hello to all the korean lovers. (: But if it's really my writing that you actually like, go check out : .com

This has been where all my fanfic inspiration has gone (: go check it out and comment and whatsoever the case, leave me some love.


End file.
